This invention pertains to a method for repairing fuel tanks, and more particularly to fuel tank repair by using polyvinyl chloride to repair leaking fuel tanks.
Many older model automobiles and trucks presently in service today have leaking fuel tanks due to corrosion, wear, accidents, or punctures. These leaking tanks are replaced with new tanks, used tanks, or repaired by welding, soldering, epoxy, tar, screws, or fiberglass. Often because of the fuel tanks age, the tank must be repaired because a new tank is no longer available. The repair methods are at best temporary as new leaks appear or old leaks start up again. This new process is directed to a system using liquid polyvinyl chloride to repair leaking fuel tanks.